Valdar
The Chief of Guards. The Watcher. The Owner of the horn Fárbauti. The Asynjur God of Battle and martial prowess. Also known as the God of Revenge. Valdar is an important deity in the daily aspect of the Chonobi life. His origin is that when he died, he was given the honour of becoming the chief of guards for Lord Akumu's Hall. During his life, he was a great warrior and hunter as well Akumu's younger brother. It is Valdar who will warn everybody of the End Time approaching. Blowing his warhorn, Fárbauti. He is considered by the Cho as a god of battle while the Sarutobi and Sanosuke considers him a patron of hunters. The Hon consider him to have set the example of how a good warrior should live and die. Being the god that guards the realm of the afterlife, it is said that he is allowed to pick one out of every five warriors. Those warriors are asked to help him to stand ready as the first line of defence when the End time draws near. He is said to be also the patron god of revenge, for when the End time draws near, he will avenge the prophesied death of his brother. Only to succumb to his wounds shortly after, in battle. Rituals The god of battle, valour and courage but also of justice as of vengeance. Valdar’s rituals are not to be joked with, for the serious nature of the god doesn’t tolerate any kind of disrespect to his rituals. Many that conduct rituals to please the god thus are extra cautious to invoke his anger or displease in any manner. * Blood-Oath As the god of battle and vengeance, it doesn’t surprise many that blood is one of the most common sacrifices made to Valdar. Most common way to pay homage to Valdar is a Blood-Oath. The person is required to pledge an oath towards the good and spill some of their own blood. Usually, this is done by cutting the palm of their hand and following it with raising their wounded hand to the sky. While the pain ebbs through the person’s hand and blood flow out of the fresh wound, they are to pledge what they desire. If Valdar is content with their conviction, he will bless them. If he isn’t impressed, he will remain silent and ignore the person. However, if the said person doesn’t strive to succeed in their blood-oath, they will invoke his wrath. Regardless if the god has favoured them before or has ignored their oath. * Valdar's Guidance The gods aren’t allowed or capable to fully influence the world of the living with their presence or presence. However, sometimes men can’t make a decision on their own. Those who understand that they must make the right decision even if it cost them their friends, honour or prestige, an attempt to make a sacrifice to Valdar. In hope that the deity will watch over them and either lessen their loss or remember it, for when it is their time to enter the afterlife. Before one conducts this ritual, they should consider their actions. Often it is recommended by the priests of Valdar to meditate for a long time on the cleanliness of your motivations. The person should be certain that they what they are doing is necessary; for are they sure that great harm would come to others if they were silent or inactive? Is there a simpler way to do what they are required? Are they certain that they know the whole truth of the situation? Is there any part of their motivation vengeful, or overproud, or coming from self-righteousness? Is it a deed that would have more impact if it were done by someone else, someone who may well be the better one to do it? This might seem as trivial for some outsiders but those who are familiar with the nature of Valdar, know that the god takes the smallest of slights very serious. And to bring a matter before Valdar with hidden motivations or impulsive choices always results in his wrath. Once the person is certain of themselves, they can conduct the rite. They will need to wait for sunset and be alone. Further requirements is a candle and a blade, usually a knife or sword. Though any other bladed weapon of war is accepted as well. The following prayer must be said: "Hail to the Rightous God! Hail to Him whose name is Honor And whose Word is iron, Who alone never shirks the thankless task Whose reason is Lawful Necessity. Hail to the Lord of Swords, Who gave a weapon-bearing hand To see that what must be done was done in truth." Once finished, the candle must be lit. For then the following part of the prayer can be said: "Hail God of battle, last single ray of light, Lord of loyal morality, whose name none takes in vain." The person is to catch the lays rays of sunlight on the blade of the knife or sword. Their forearm must be laid against the earth, and, very carefully, lay the blade across it. "Now must I face loss to do what is right, O Guardian God, and I do not ask for your aid To take away that loss, that I might hope for ease of action. As you stood forth knowing you must lose to win, So I ask only that you keep my back straight, My arm strong, my hand from trembling, My voice from faltering, my words from vanishing, My head up, and my resolve unyielding As I reach into the challenging maw of my own future." Slowly and in silence, the person has to turn their hand over and lay their palm flat on the ground, with the blade of the weapon under it. Then they can tell Valdar what it is they will do, and then, as soon as possible after this rite, do it. Valdar will lend them strength if he is pleased, but they must not falter after they have completed this ritual in his name. Category:Chonobi Category:Gods Category:Religion